Scarred
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: They always hurt me. Took great pleasure in it as well, torture, mental. Emotional. Physical. I give up. No love, not worthy. Will Itachi prove him wrong?
1. What Hurts

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/20/11**

**TITLE: Scar**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXSasuke**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, incest, mentions of molestation and abuse. **

_~Anger is a wind which blows out the lamp of the mind~_

* * *

Sasuke stared into the crimson eyes of the person he once loved, once looked up to. What had happened? Had he done something? Or had his older brother simply grown bored of his life? Sasuke didn't know, didn't care. He cared that Itachi had his body pinned to the wall by his wrists above his head. That was a problem.

* * *

_Flashback_

He had been mindlessly walking along the halls of his home; the large mansion of the Uchiha manor was haunting. He had gotten used to strange sounds coming from the ominous darkness surrounding him, therefore he didn't really pay attention.

His mistake.

Unknown hands forcefully jerked him from the hallway, where he had been walking to his room. He let out a strangled gasp, too shocked to manage much more sound. He didn't have time to blink before he was thrown violently across the large room, crumpling to the floor. Whomever was here, more than likely knew Sasuke had just returned from a mission with his team, leaving him depleted of chakra, and energy. The draining mission was difficult, and he had nothing to fight the intruder with.

Long story short, Sasuke knew he was fucked. When he looked up with a snarl, his eyes mirroring his own.

He blinked in confusion before realizing the only other person having the sharingan like his, was his brother.

Sasuke felt fear first, then unconceivable rage. He hated the man before him with all his soul. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it, not with how defenseless he was. He felt pathetic, and knew his brother thought so as well. All he'd ever wanted was his approval, now he wanted his death.

Or so he tried to convince himself, he'd known for years he'd loved his brother. His family hadn't cared abut him like Itachi had...

He hung his head down, but unwilling to admit defeat, he kicked his legs out in an attempt to knock the elder down. This failed, his brother had lightning reflexes, and had seemingly vanished. Sasuke glared around the bedroom, panting lowly. The next second his wrists were gathered in one hand and he was lifted up, pressed against the wall. Now, the fear was back.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke glared, putting an emotionless face up to cover his insane terror. Itachi chuckled. Sliding his hand down, hooking it at the hem of Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke didn't notice, he was concentrated on his brothers eyes; preoccupied with trying to hack into his brother's mind. Suddenly Itachi smirked, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

_What's he doi-_

He gasped as an icy hand trailed up his stomach, his eyes shot down. Itachi was massaging his abdomen. On his face, Itachi wore a look Sasuke hadn't seen in a long time.

_Love._

His eyes hungrily looked over Sasuke's body, causing the younger to blush and look away. As Itachi made a slight humming sound, he glanced at Itachi's eyes again; he was smiling, almost..._reassuringly_? Confusion shrouded his mind. Why had his brother come here…

The grip on his wrists was released. Sasuke gasped, finding his legs not responding to his command.

Itachi caught him as he slid down, his face close to Sasuke's. Sasuke was beyond confused, beyond shocked, beyond any coherent thought. Itachi picked him up bridal, laying him on the bed that occupied the room. Sasuke shivered as his brother slowly crawled toward him on his knees. Sasuke was slightly propped up on his elbows, watching every move through suspicious, dark eyes. Itachi pulled a kunai out of his cloak before throwing the clothing to the floor, Sasuke's eyes widened, a million thoughts flooding his mind, pain being the main one. As he raised his arm, Sasuke inhaled sharply, in one slash Itachi had cut Sasuke's shirt off, laughing lightly at his expression, which was nothing short of "What the hell?"

He laid down, his head by Sasuke's shoulder, so that Sasuke kind of stared down at him warily.

He felt his icy hand on his chest again, pushing him down firmly. As his head hit the bed, a hot tongue ran over his neck, and sucked vigorously, leaving bright hickeys that Sasuke couldn't deny felt, good. His neck was a sensitive place. Sasuke was torn, it was so wrong, but felt so right. A few people before had-

Okay.

_Many._

People had touched him. He felt bad about it and completely disgusted, knowing his brother would say he was weak for not being able to fend them off. He had been younger when most of this occurred, but it always flared in his memory. A lot of perverts apparently resided in this world. Their touches were rough, painful, and lustful. And their words were cruel. He shook the memory off as his brother's hot tongue trailed over his chest, gently nibbling in places; Sasuke fought a moan down as Itachi bit his weak spot. He gasped, arching up into his brother's much kinder touch, that he couldn't truly decide If he wanted or not. He felt a cold draft, and a warm leg on his, his brother had ripped his pants off him without him even noticing. Though, he was so out of it he probably wouldn't notice if an asteroid crashed outside.

He moved so Sasuke lay in between his legs, gently massaging up his thighs. He brought one leg up to rest on his shoulder, turning his head, he licked up his inner thigh, finding sweet spot and making Sasuke moan quietly. He smirked against his leg, raising an irritated blush from the pale boy. As he moved his mouth down he bit down on the boy's last piece of clothing, pulling his boxers down with his teeth, he growled in a low tone. After they were off he eyed Sasuke's length, said teenager blushed. Awaiting what cruel thing his brother had to say, how he was a slut, how easy he was, he sighed silently, closing his eyes. He was sick of abusive words, and abusive touch. But his brother had been so..._gentle._ Sasuke wanted to say loving, but wouldn't dare. He had known too much to try to be hopeful.

Suddenly he felt hot breath on his cock, and a warm tongue flicked out to tease his tip. His eyes shot open, and he tried to jerk up, but a hand held him down firmly, his brother slowly licking up and down, before beginning to deep throat him. Sasuke made pleasured mewls, and as his brother started humming he gasped, he arched sharply, cumming into Itachi's mouth. He swallowed and crawled up, placing his mouth on Sasuke's, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Sasuke quickly obliged, Itachi massaged Sasuke's tongue with his own. Sasuke moaned softly, and mentally berated himself for giving into his wishes.

Then memories popped up again, men touching him, hurting him, laughing at him. None had ever had sex with him, then he'd have proof of what they'd done to him, so all his fears walked free. They just told him he was so disgusting they didn't want to get sick fucking him. He shut them down as his brother began to caress his cheek. Sasuke looked up hazily, to find his brother staring at him, concerned. He averted his eyes, afraid of tears. This was the first time anyone had ever touched him so_lovingly. _As though they cared_._ His brother hadn't hurt him yet, in any way. He heard a soft sigh, and his brother gingerly flipped him over to his stomach. His breath hitched, fear almost overwhelming him. Not this, anything but this. This was what they wanted before they threw you away. He felt his brother massage his back to ease his tense body, he purred lowly in pleasure, feeling resentment towards himself, for showing anything toward his brother, he damned everything he could think of. His head turned to the side, catching sight of his brother's size.

He buried his face into the mattress to cover his scream. It was at _least _ten or so inches, this man had been blessed in more ways than one. He hissed as he felt his brother enter one finger gently inside his virgin entrance, then another more quickly. Sasuke lurched slightly,

_That fucking __**hurt.**_

His brother scissored his fingers, hearing his brother's breath leave him with a pained gasp made him feel slightly guilty, but pleasure was worth a little pain. He slowly rubbed Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke relaxed at this unwillingly, rubbing his stomach had always been an easy way to calm him. He was shocked, and in some part of his mind overjoyed at the fact that his brother remembered from so long ago. He cringed as Itachi continued moving the fingers deeper, accidentally whimpering at the third finger. His brother shushed him calmly, pumping them in and out a few more times before removing them with a wet popping sound. Sasuke sighed in relief at the burning pain finally disappearing. He felt his brother's cock press at his entrance, he gave a shaky sigh.

His brother bent down, kissing Sasuke's pulse before he entered him in an easy thrust. Sasuke couldn't swallow a loud cry; he was taking in ragged breaths, trying to bear the burning pain surging through his body. Itachi fought his primal desire to fuck his brother senseless, allowing the teenager to adjust. After a few minutes of his body adjusting to the new sensations, Sasuke moved his hips cautiously, a small sign for his brother to continue.

He thrusted at a painfully slow pace as to not hurt him, Sasuke swallowed his discomfort. Itachi angled his hips downwards, thrusting with more force he struck Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke arched his back with a loud moan of ecstasy, surprised his back didn't snap.

He wanted Itachi to do that again, he thrust his hips upward against his brother's pelvis. Itachi smirked. He began to thrust harder, hitting Sasuke's prostate dead on each time, groaning quietly as his brother's tight ass clenched around him. His brother was biting the sheets, trying to hide his moans and mewls.

Itachi wondered why, his brother might be embarrassed, as though this was wrong. Incest wasn't uncommon in this age, especially not among the Uchiha clan. They had seen themselves only worthy of each other, though they were usually more distantly related…

Sasuke and Itachi had always had a slightly more than brotherly fascination with one another. Sasuke might have felt dirty. Itachi suddenly felt this odd thought that someone else might have been touching his little brother. Sasuke _was_ pretty, and Konoha had residents that were less than decent. The thought wasn't impossible…

It was then that he'd taken notice of the long, very faded scar reaching along Sasuke's stomach and left hip, nearly the same color as his pale skin. He frowned, outraged. As he continued thrusting into his younger brother's tight heat, flicked his sharingan on.

**(Imagine Sharingan can see your thoughts, because I'm the Goddess of this fanfic and I say it happens.)**

He began to search Sasuke's mind, and at what he found made his blood boil. Someone had allowed others to hurt and abuse _his_ Sasuke. Seeing the memories that haunted his brother, that made him untrusting, why his brother didn't want to enjoy this, he was so sure Itachi would hurt him. He'd have to prove him wrong. His thrusts became rougher, he reached around Sasuke's waist and pumped his member in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke made a whimpering sound, his breathing erratic. He lasted a few more minutes before coming explosively into his brother's hand with a shrill cry, falling limp onto the bed. Itachi lasted a bit longer before the hot tightness made him give in, with a small moan he released into Sasuke, Sasuke made a loud moaning noise as the liquid splashed his insides. He looked ashamed, it hurt Itachi, saddened that his brother was so afraid and broken. He was supposed to protect him, and instead he'd hurt him, and allowed others to harm him as well.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi lifted him up easily, slipping underneath him, so Sasuke's chest and face was resting on Itachi's chest. Suddenly Sasuke felt his brother's hand on his scar, tracing it gently. Sasuke whimpered, remembering the _reason_ he had the scar. His face was buried against Itachi. He panted quickly, trying not to pay attention to his brother's actions, but the memory could not be fought down. Itachi could see the memory as easily as Sasuke did, and what he saw set his blood on fire.


	2. I'm Here Now

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was around eight or nine, he was walking the path from his house to the markets, he suddenly heard a dark laugh, he didn't stop to think, just took off running on instinct. He heard the laugh seem to bounce all around him, almost frozen with fear he drew a kunai and turned to face his attacker, but the face he saw made him drop it._

_It was Kakashi._

_He was very obviously drunk, but Sasuke trusted him, he was his mentor, and had always cared for him. He was a village jounin! Kakashi's delirious smile worried him, Kakashi suddenly cracked Sasuke upside his head, knocking him unconscious. He woke up in a dark room, strapped to a bed it felt like, naked. He gasped, this wasn't the first time he'd been abused, but by his mentor? Someone he trusted? Why did everyone turn against him. He heard a snicker, and whipped his head around to see Kakashi standing over him, something in his hand, Sasuke couldn't make it out in the dark. He traced his hand over Sasuke's slightly muscled chest, smirking, saying if he didn't obey, he would pay the prices._

_Sasuke could've died of pure fear right then, what did his sensei plan to do? Why did he plan to do it anyway? Sasuke had never done anything wrong. He crawled over, sticking his cock to Sasuke's mouth, forcing himself in by fiercely gripping Sasuke's cock, so that the child opened his mouth to yell. He forced the Uchiha to deep throat him, harshly violating his mouth._

_He came in Sasuke's mouth, forcing Sasuke to swallow it all, but some leaked out, Sasuke thought it was absolutely vile. Kakashi was angered that Sasuke had let some leak out, and sharply twisted Sasuke's length, causing the boy to scream, he began to cry. He didn't want this to happen to him anymore! Kakashi slunk down the boy's body, teasing him with his tongue._

_When he reached the boy's pleasure spot, Kakashi engulfed Sasuke, Sasuke cried out, as Kakashi licked him all over, he was enjoying it, and it disgusted him. He didn't understand how this man could give him this pleasure, when it was so wrong, so dirty. He suddenly arched up, cumming into the older man's mouth. As Kakashi swallowed it, he crawled back up to Sasuke and forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, the taste made Sasuke want to be sick and he bit down on the jounin's tongue. Kakashi made a deadly, low growl that caused Sasuke to freeze in terror. Kakashi laughed, and uncoiled whatever he had been holding earlier. He backed away from the bed, still laughing somewhat maniacally. With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke realized what it was, and how much trouble he was really in._

_"No DON'T!" He screamed, as it cracked across his face, blood running over his cheek. He tasted the metallic liquid, and his only thought was how long it would be before he was drowning in it; he cried out as it cracked over his sensitive stomach. Kakashi repeatedly cracked the whip across the Uchiha's body, lighting fire over his stomach in its wake._

_End Flashback_

* * *

The scream of agony being ripped from his brother made Itachi jerk from the remembrance, still seeing Sasuke's face twisted in torture. He instantly threw his arms over Sasuke, and saw he was sobbing into him. "Ssh, I've got you now." He said, stroking Sasuke's hair.

"You're safe, and no one will ever touch you again. I love you." He began to stroke Sasuke's stomach, trying to comfort the younger Uchiha. Sasuke sniffed, then snuggled into him. "I love you too. Don't hurt me, please." He choked out. Itachi smiled,

"I won't. I promise." He whispered, inhaling in the scent of his brother, he traced his scar again, knowing it was more mental than physical. He could help with that. As Sasuke started to drift off, he knew that tonight he would sleep without nightmares, because his brother's arms was the safest place he could be.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Fucking fluffy as hell. Unrealistic as well. I don't care. I wrote this at least a year ago. It's cute.**


End file.
